A Friendship
by Kaitlandia 101
Summary: Willow is chosen as a tribute, in the 24th Annual Hunger Games. What makes everything even harder, is she is going in with the one she thought she could trust, the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

I grabbed my basket and headed out the door. I was out to do some fruit picking. I left my house wearing just my normal raggedy cloths. Our house was

only a shack that could only fit 4, but occupied 2 ever since my father died, and my little sister Lilly died last year in the Hunger Games.

The trees in the orchard were tall. They had many branches that were occupied by lots of delicious fruit.

I was still considered a child, even though I was 16, so I still had to pick fruit at the tops of the trees for the Capital to take.

I grabbed the first branch and started climbing.

"Hey!" yelled my best friend, Bise. My hands slipped off the tree and I fell down, from about five feet. Luckily, I landed on my feet, and slipped to my butt.

"Crap, Bise! You made me fall!" I yelled to him, all though he probably didn't hear my over his laughing.

"Willow, we have The Reaping later today, and you're not required to pick, until tomorrow. What's wrong?" he said.

"Ever since Lilly died my mom has been on edge, with Dad gone, she doesn't want to loose me. I'm the only thing she has left." I explained. Lilly was only thirteen but died halfway through The Hunger Games, "I'm just picking to get out of the house."

"Well this won't help. How 'bout you go home, and relax before, The Reaping." The Reaping was when The Capital picks two names, one boy and one girl, to participate in the annual Hunger Games.

"But my mom-"I was cut off.

"Go"

"Okay,"

"Oh, and Willow, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," he said as he tossed me a pomegranate. Pomegranate was one of many things District 11 didn't get a lot of.

I started walking home, while picking at the pomegranate seeds and plopping them in my mouth.

I could already see The Peace Keepers getting ready, and the train pulling up with District 11's escort Mandia Thrinxfy. Mandia was a Capital person by far. She had the purple lipstick, giant pink wig – or at least I hope it was a wig- a pink dress that flairs out at the bottom, and about four inch heals . Layer Charma came to greet her. Layer was the mentor for District 11, until someone else won. She won the 14th Hunger Games just my using strategy and sneaking around. I knew all this because she picks with my mom. Layer really liked to be with my mom because she really got to know Lilly after she was picked to be a tribute.

"I'm home!" I yelled to Mom.

"Great. I want you to wash up. I filled the tub and laid out some clothes," she told me.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that the tub was filled with water with bubbles floating on top, just the way I like. I scrubbed up, and then relaxed in the tub for a while thinking. When I was done I went to bedroom and changed into what was laying on my bed. There was a soft, purple dress lying on my bed. It had black leggings under it, and dull, dark purple shoes lying next to it.

I walked to the kitchen after I was dressed, where my mom was.

"You look beautiful, Willow," She commented as I looked at myself in the mirror, "Let's put that hair up."

"Okay," I had my mom do my hair into a braid. My hair was dark; perfect for my dark skin. It fell halfway down my back.

"Thanks," I replied.

It was time to leave the house and go to The Reaping. I met up with Bise and we walked over together over to the line.

It was my dreadful turn to sign in. The Peacekeeper in front of me took my hand and zapped my fore finger. It felt just like a Traker Jacker sting, but didn't have all the side effects, and left quickly. Some blood leaked out and she stamped my finger on a paper.

"Next!" she yelled.

I made my way to the female 16 year old section. The youngest age -12- are in the front and oldest age- 18- in the back.

I could feel anxiety rising in the other kids just by standing there.

On the stage there were three chairs and a podium.

Our Mayer sat in one out of three chairs, next to Layer and Mandia.

Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor stepped up to the podium and begun to read. Every year he read the same speech. I bet many of the adults and older kids have memorized it by heart.

He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. H tells all the disasters, all the droughts, all the storms, all the fires, the rising seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little land remained. The result was Panam; an amazing Capitol that surrounded by thirteen Capital brought peace and happiness to its citizens. Then Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth destroyed into bits. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to promise peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be thrown into an outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen tundra. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

At twelve you become eligible for The Reaping a twelve an stop at 18. Every year your name gets entered one more time into the bowl. At twelve you have your name in once, thirteen, twice, and so on, until at 18 you have it entered seven times. You can also enter your name in more times to get a tesserae. Each tesserae is worth a year's supply of grain and oil for one person. You may do this for each of your family members as well.

Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while they watch is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen."

The last tribute alive also receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even rare food, like sugar, while the rest of us still have to pick fruit to survive.

Then Mayer then reads the past victors, we have only have had three, but two have died. The last one is Layer.

"Time to pick one courageous man and woman for the honor of representing District 11 in the 24th annual Hunger Games…As always ladies first," Mandia says into the microphone.

All I was hoping was that it wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me.

She walked over to the girl's giant glass bowl, and plunged her hand into the glass bowl, "Willow Redpath." It was me.

**Hey so this is an author's note... I'm starting an SOYT and I need tributes. I cant start until I have tributes...PM me! Check out my profile to get the form. I'm also going to have a sponsor system, like Erudite-Dauntless Girl. My profile will have all the info on the sponsor stuff. Send in a tribute! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was in such a state of shock; I must have stumbled backwards, because I felt someone touch my back. Everyone around me looked at me, backed away, and opened a path for me to the stage. I hesitated.

"Come on sweetie," said Mandia through the microphone. Slowly I started walking toward the stage. Finally, I got there, standing next to Layer and Mandia, while the Mayer was in his chair.

"Wasn't there a Redpath last year…uhh Lilly wasn't it?" Mandia asked.

"Yes," I said, so quietly, I wasn't sure she could hear me.

"Well that's just bad luck," she said.

"It will be okay," I heard Layer whisper to me. I tried to hold back the tears, because I knew the recording we be showed tonight to everyone to see.

I spotted out my mom in the crowd, and saw she already was crying.

"Now for the boys," she walked over to the glass bowl, and said, "Bise Lunthia."

I could see that he was standing near the middle of the crowd of boys. His face was surprised, that I bet he didn't know what to do, either.

"Come on. Up here," Mandia said.

He started to walk toward the stage. When he got there Mandia told us to shake hands. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and remembered all the memories we had picking together, high in the trees, and cutting down Tracker Jacker nests.

Once last year we were high in the trees, higher than usual. Bise and I were in two different trees. We were laughing and having a good time, when Bise saw a Tracker Jacker nest in my tree. I quickly started to climb down, when I first got stung. By the time I got down the tree that felt like it went on forever, I had already got stung 4 times. Bise helped me home and changed my leaves. Lilly had just died, so my mom was pretty much useless.

"Why don't we give a round of applause for the next District 11 tributes," Mandia said, "and happy Hunger Games." As usual the crowd didn't clap, but pressed both their hands to the opposite shoulder. This was a sign often used in District 11. It meant goodbye or good luck to someone you love.

We were then rushed into the Justice Building, and stuffed into small room, the same room Lilly was in when I came to visit her. After a couple moments, my mom came in. Immediately she went in for the hug. We only had three minutes which were ticking by quickly.

"Mom, you have to stay strong. If I die, you can't lie in bed all day. No one will be there for you," I told her, "Stay strong, for me."

"I will, don't worry," she said right as a Peacekeeper came in and grabbed her, "I love you!" The door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

3

After about ten more minutes, a Peacekeeper came in to take me to the car. He met up with three more outside, and formed a square around me. The two behind me each had a hand on the lower back, just like they did with escorting me to the stage.

I am shown to a grimy old car, and pushed in. Bise and Mandia are already in there. Bise is looking my opposite direction. I guess he doesn't want to talk.

After we take a short ride through District 11, we arrive at the practically abandoned train station. It's only used once a year by The Capital on Reaping Day.

The train was a slick silver. With about ten carts; each cart had four windows, which were aligned in pitch black.

I boarded the train, and said "I want to eat everything on this train!" after I saw how many delicious foods there was, companied by light blue and silver furnishing. Most District 11 citizens would never see thing like this in their lifetime, unless they become a tribute, or a victor.

After five hours of eating, I stumbled to the living room cart, which contained a comfy looking blue couch, a plasma TV, and a couple of extra chairs.

"Hey we are just about to watch the re-cap of The Reapings. Wanna watch with us?" Bise said from the couch. Without replying, I walked over to the opposite side of the couch Bise was on a sat down.

"Isn't this TV nice? It's one of the biggest ones on the train. I love the slick black border on the edge. It is always shiny. I wonder why. It has been that way for years, and no has cleaned it. Well, not that I know anyway…" Mandia Went on and on about the TV, until we stopped her.

We clicked on the TV, and the nation's anthem came on. A quick picture of The Capital's seal came on then faded away. District 1 came first, as always. The girl, Silver, had glimmering long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, that fell halfway down her back. She wasn't too tall, but not to short, either. The boy, Baron, looked strong, but no muscular. His hair was a dark brown, spiked up in the front.

2 definitely looked like career. Saffra and Gunnar. Saffra had black hair that fell a little past her shoulder. Gunnar was huge. He had pythons for arms, and the largest chest.

3 had a girl, Delphi, looking as afraid as ever, but the boy, Vamous, was exactly opposite. He had a devilish grin across his face. He had blond hair that was spiked up all over is head.

4 were pretty normal looking. Probably going to team up with the Careers.

5. Dorothea, and Libo. Dorothea looked like someone who would most likely die towards the beginning. Libo looked like someone who could make it in with the Careers, even though he wasn't one. He looked strong and fast, with brown hair.

6 had Dixie and Yohan. Yohan was huge. He had giant arms, and short black hair_._

No one else stood out, other than 9 and 7. 9 was a 12 year old girl names Prine. She had long strawberry-blond hair put into two braids. 7 was the complete opposite. Her name was Nitya. She has scraggly light brown hair that covered half her face. Obviously she didn't care if she looked good of bad. She probably hadn't brush her hair in a week. & was known for lumber, and I bet she could handle an ax pretty well._ Note to Self:_ _Stay away from her._

Later, after the Reapings I felt like I would explode from the food, so I staggered to "my" bedroom/train cart and closed my eyes to take a nap. It was small room, with one twin sized bed. The bed had a light blue silky confuter, with dark blue sheets.

Before I could dose of Mandia Came in with her obnoxious voice and said, "We'll be in the Capital tomorrow morning. Isn't it great? 190 miles an hour and you cant even feel a thing," She kept going on about things she loved about the train, so I tried to tone her out and sleep. She wouldn't leave, so a faked a snore, and she just walked away, not stumbling at all over those skyscraper of heels she had. I still didn't know haw she did it.

I slept for about two hours. I walked to the other cart, and saw that Layer and Bise were having breakfast together, while Mandia was putting on makeup on the other side of the cart.

I didn't walk in, but stood there watching Layer make Bise laugh. I loved to see Bise laugh even though he was of to his certain death. I couldn't bear to think that in just five days, I might have to _kill _him. Whatever feelings I had for him now, I had to dispose of, get rid of, and never fell the same way again.

"Oh, there she is," Layer said as soon as she saw me, "Come join us." I walked to the table they were at and grabbed a plate. I loaded it with eggs, bacon, and some toast with melted butter. I couldn't look at Bise, without thinking about what I just promised myself.

"We're going to be at The Capital in about five," Mandia said without even taking an eye of her in the mirror.

"We have been taking about getting sponsors," Layer told me.

"Look! I can already see the buildings!" Bise shouted out of nowhere, and ran to the window. We started pulling up, when Bise hade already opened the window, and started waving, and looking around.

"He'll get them in no time," Layer started, obviously trying to get me to do it.

"I'm not the social kind."

3


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mandia escorted us through the crowds, and into the building where we will be staying for the next couple of days.

"Because you are District 11 we get almost the top floor. District 12 gets the pent house at the top, but 11 is pretty close right?" Mandia said in the elevator. Sometimes I just wish she would shut up.

Finally, we got to the eleventh floor. Mandia showed us around to our bedrooms. God forbid that I was far away from Bise. I had really hoped I would have forgotten about him by now. But no, we were right next to each other.

I went into my bedroom, and found a privet bathroom, thank god, a queen sized bed with two bedside tables, and a window over looking the city.

On one of the tables was a small disk. I picked it up and touched the center of it. The circle came to life with a light blue glowing. I touched it again, but dragged my finger along the outside. The window changed from the city, to a desert. I touched it again and it went to a frozen tundra. For the third and final time I touched it again, and it came to tall trees, just like the ones we had back home. Glorious memories came. They reminded me of wonderful times back home. I then realized I would never have anything close to that again, and I quick flicked it of.

I realized I hadn't finished my breakfast and was hungry, so I walked out to the kitchen, where Mandia was doing her nails a sparkling neon pink color. Figures.

I thought she didn't hear me come in, but I guess not because she mumbled, "There are some eggs and bacon on the stove. The avox thought you'd be hunger." I swear she can read minds, or has ears of a bat, or both. Maybe that's what is under her ironic wig.

I crossed over to the stove, but the avox beet me over.

"Oh," I said embarrassed. I looked up to see dark skin and brown eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was my father.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. I can't let anyone know that we know each other. Especially now, because Mandia was watching.

"Do you to know each other?" she asked.

"No…no," I told her knowing that Dad wouldn't be able to answer being a silent slave. I tapped the back of his hand twice meaning meet me soon. We used it if we wanted to talk privately without anyone knowing.

I walked slash ran to "my" room, closed the door, set the food on one of the tables, sat on the bet and started crying. About ten minutes later my dad walked in silently. Immediately we embraced for what seemed like forever. Finally we separated. I wish I could hear what he wanted to say, nut all I was getting was his beautiful eyes, I know I would never see again. I guess he felt the same way, because he started tearing up also.

All of a sudden, Bise walked in. Dad cleared his eyes and left closing the door behind him.

"Why is he in here?" he asked. Obviously Bise didn't recognize him.

"No reason," I covered," Why are _you_ in here?"

"We need to talk."

"What? Why? What about? "I asked.

"The games," he answered, "If we want to survive, we need an alliance."

"What do mean by 'we'?" I questioned, "Only one can win."

"I know, I know. But I need someone and you're the only I trust.

I sighed, "Bise-" he cut me off.

"Willow. Just hear me on this. I can't go in alone. There was a long pause. Suddenly, Bise leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't a quick short kiss, but it wasn't long either.

It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A soft rain awoke me from my peaceful sleep. I walked to the kitchen, where Mandia and Layer were sitting. Bise was an early bird, but was nowhere to be seen. It was already 9:00.

"Where is Bise," I asked.

"He is getting fixed up by the stylists. Then he will be with his main stylist, Vibia," Layer told me, "We didn't want to wake you, but now that you're up, get dressed and go down to the basement. That's where all the stylists are. Just tell them who you are and they will know what to do from there."

I followed Layer's instructions, and found myself lying on a cold, medal table, in a gown that seemed like something people where in hospitals.

"This way sweetie," someone told me. I got up and followed them to a room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a Fixer. We clean you up before you're prep team and you're stylist makes you pretty," she answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. I didn't like to be anywhere I didn't know, unless I was with my father, which was _not_ going to happen.

"We are going to hose you down."

She led me to a room with a tub full with water, and a hose. The walls where all gray.

She told me to take of the grown and get into the tub. I hesitated, but soon got in. she hosed me down dried me off, and I got back into the gown. She led me back to the room I was just in and I lay back down.

Another girl came and put some tape on my leg, then ripped it of. A strong sting came, and I winced. Among the tape was hair from my leg. She did that with the rest of my body, making my body bald.

After an hour or two of fixings happening to my body, one girl said to the other, "I think she's ready for Cordo,"

"Okay," the returned to the other, "Follow me honey," now talking to me.

She took me to a room with only a medal table in the middle and a chair. She told me to sit down on the table, so I did and she left the room, closing the door behind her. It made a loud sound, which made me jump. It felt like I was in a prison, locked in room with nothing to do.

About five minutes later a tall man walked in. He had brown hair cut to a buzz cut. He didn't have any facial hair, but his eyebrows were big enough to call facial hair. He walked close up to me and gently grabbed my hair, and slowly dragged his hand down, letting it fall out when he finished. Next, he touched my face, slowly feeling it.

"Finally, they gave me someone beautiful," he said. He hadn't looked at my face once, but only felt it.

"So you're blind?" I asked. We were told everything about everything that had happened when Lilly was here.  
"And how do know that?" he said  
"My sister, Lilly was here last year," I explained.  
"Ahh, yes. I'm sorry about her. It must be so hard for family. Well, let's get started."  
"With what?"  
"I need to get to know you to know what to put you in," Cordo was an amazing stylist and always incorporated what the people like and do into his work.  
The entire afternoon we hung out. Did things I loved to do, and I insisted we did some things he likes so I could get to know him.  
Later I realized it was already 11:55, and I had to be back at 12:00 for lunch.  
I rushed down the twisting hall and found the girl who was fixing me earlier, and said ,"I need my clothes," I was still in the gown, but they gave me some leggings to wear.  
"Hold on, let me get them," she walked away and went into a small room. A few moments later she walked out holding my clothes.  
"Where can I change?" She pointed to another room and I ran to it and quickly changed. I rushed back, handed the gown to the lady, and yelled bye to Cordo, who was standing next to her.  
"You're late," Layer said right as I walked in. They were all already sitting at the table; "I'm sorry. I got held up with Cordo."

"How is it that you always miss it when we talk about sponsors?" Layer asked. I guess I have missed every conversation about sponsors.

"Well, I'll start over. So, how do you get sponsors?" She said.

"By getting people to like you," I replied.

"And how do you get people to like you?"

"By…uhh…," I couldn't tell if this was a trick question or what.

"Exactly. You guys need something special about you to make you different. People fall in love with tributes that are different," she told us.

"Well Willow and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember," Bise blurted out.

"Ever since second grade when I spilt my willow tea all over myself. Everyone laughed at me, but you," I said. I wish I hadn't, because across the table Mandia was eating some fancy looking thing, and I could hear her give a loud snicker.

I let out a big sigh, "Well, I'm full," I took my plate over to the sink where Dad was doing the dishes. He reached to take my plate and I pulled it away. He smiled and I bumped his hip with mine to move him out of the way. I did the rest of the dishes, while everyone else was talking. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? M-kay. I'll send her down. Willow, Cordo has a surprise waiting for you down stairs," layer said.

"'K," headed for the door. I turned around facing my dad and said, "Love you."

I just realized what I said, when Layer said, "What?"

"I didn't finish. I love you… uhh… food, that you made," I covered, "it was great." Before any other awkward thing could happen I rushed out the door.

3


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Chariots

6

I got down to the basement and ran up to Valeria.

"I'm here," I said.

"He is in the room," she replied, flicking her head in the direction of the room I was in earlier. I could help but run to the room.

Cordo was looking, or feeling, through a closet of costumes I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, I got the call. What's the surprise?"

"Just wait," he said, softly. Slowly he held up Lilly's old interview dress. I've modified it so that it will fit you."

The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless dress with a flared silhouette. The neckline had a black design. On the top right-hand side was a flower. There was a small lace jacket that went with it. On top of the hanger was a Lilly, that was meant to go in your hair. The entire thing was a turquoise, other than the black design. I was on the verge of tears. Seeing anything of Lilly's always made me cry.

"Fit me? Why?" I asked

"Because you are going to be wearing it at the interview. I just couldn't wait until then, so I am showing you now."

"That is beautiful. I cant wait."

"I've been told it was beautiful. Now you go get some rest. We have the chariot rides to night and you have your first day of training tomorrow." He said, as he put away the dress.

"Cordo. I have a secret to tell you," I whispered.

"Willow you can tell me anything."

"My father. He is upstairs. Right now. He is an avox," I tried to keep my voice low, but it kept cracking. Tears were running down my face, "First he lost Lilly, now he will lose me, and he is never going to see my mother again."

Cordo came up and hugged me, "Shh. He will see you again. He will not lose you. When you go back home. He will know you are safe, which is all he can hope for."

Just then Eunia, one of my stylists came to the doorway, "Oops. Sorry to interrupt, but Cordo, Valeria, Fannia, and I have been waiting," she yelled, irritated, in her capital voice. The she left

"I have to go. Obviously _they have been waiting_," Cordo imitated Eunia, then followed after her. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

I headed up stairs to our apartment, and to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't usually do chapter title or A/N's but I am now!**

** -Sorry it took sooooooooo long. I kind of got into a reading time, where I would read every minute of every day (fanfic and my book-which is The Enemy) **

** -Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get to chariots, but I wanted this to be its own chapter**

** ~K**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chariots

7

"Wow," I whispered to Bise, as we walked thru the 'backstage' area of the chariot place, going to our chariot "We have the best costumes here, and I'm not just saying that."

"I know," He replied as we approached our chariot.

Ii was wearing a skin colored short dress with flowers, fruits, and vines draped around the bodice and lower skirt. Bise was wearing the same thing, but he had a suit with a brown shirt underneath.

"Okay. So, here we are. You two are going to stand on the chariot and ride down The Strip," Layer explained to us, "Try appeal to the audience." She was looking right at me, "Because you are District 11, you will go almost last."

We got on the chariot and went over and got in line. The music started playing and the District 1 chariot started to move.

_Just make people like you, _I thought to myself_, it's not that hard._

Before I knew it we were moving. I turned to Bise and saw he was smiling and waving. I started to do the same and Bise saw that. Some lady in the crowd through a rose at Bise and he caught it. He turned to me, bowed his head and gave it to me. I didn't know what to do. So I took the rose and he looked up. I stretched up on my toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

The crowd went ballistic.

We got to the end of The Strip and the music stopped.

President Jarkimia Snow, or President Snow, gave the same speech they do at The Reapings, so I tuned it out and started to think. The chariot suddenly move and it jumped, startled.

"OMG! That was great!" Tracia, Bise's stylist, yelled right we got 'of stage'.

"Let's go upstairs," Layer said.

We got up to our room and on the kitchen table there was a giant cake.

"What's this?" Bise asked.

"It's an ice cream cake. We got if for the special night," Cordo said.

"Well, lets dig in," Bise returned.

For the next half hour we ate cake and talked. Layer gave some advice for the games. We even played a couple games from our district. It was the last fun night I think I am ever going to have.

**A/N: I have been trying to update every weekend, but things pop up like homework, volleyball, and my beta takes forever. Anyway, I'm making an SYOT/SYOC (Submit Your Own Tribute/ Submit Your Own Character). Check out my profile for the info.**

** ~k**

2


End file.
